


My Best Friend

by westtcoast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Slice of Life, fem!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westtcoast/pseuds/westtcoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora knew they were imagining Iwa-chan as a beanpole figure probably with glasses and ugly sweater vests. The glasses were true but even Tora could appreciate how delectable her best friend was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a drawing on tumblr where Oikawa is like a blushing maiden while reading a text from Iwa-chan. So here he is, as a blushing maiden slightly in love with her best friend. Hmmmm.

“I’ll pick you up from practice a little bit late. I’m stuck behind at the library until 7,” Tora mumbled as she read Hajime’s text to her. 

She felt herself smiling as as she tried to take a sip of water during her volleyball practice break. 

“Is your boyfriend calling or something?” one of her teammates called out. Tora felt her face flush even further.

“No, my best friend.”

Before either of them could say anything, their coach blew the whistle and they hurried back to the line to start a scrimmage match. As they practiced their sprints and serves, time passed by quickly. By the time it was 7, practice was over and all her teammates were changing out of their athletic shoes and slipping into sweatpants. 

“Tora has a boyfriend,” her spiker said suddenly. Tora whipped her head around. The rest of her teammates were staring into her with curiosity. She chuckled nervously. 

“Is it the one with slightly spiked black hair?” her team captain supplied, “I saw him once when he went to one of our matches.”

Tora nodded slightly and curled her lips, “He’s just my best friend. Like a brother” 

“Does he go to this school?” they asked excitedly as if they couldn’t imagine Tora having a boyfriend at all. She seemed to be so flirtatious and open with other boys at their university. 

“No, he goes to Todai.” They gaped at her and she secretly swooned at her awesome best friend. 

“How did you guys get to know each other?” the captain asked. 

“We’ve known each other forever, since we were kids. He’s my best friend.” They all groaned. 

“Is he the one you bought the Godzilla phone strap for, so nerdy.” 

At that moment, the gym door opened and the very person they had been discussing stuck his head and called out,”Hurry up Tora, I’m cold and hungry.” His lean athletic figure could be made out in his sweatpants and t shirt. His head was still unruly but it framed him angled jaw and bright eyes. 

“Just come in Iwa-chan,” Tora said as she began throwing her belongings into her gym bag. He ambled in with his messenger back thrown around his front. 

She knew what he looked like to her teammates, a tall boy, slightly disheveled and all attractive. They did love any boy taller than them, a feat difficult for girls who were already 5’9 or 5’10. 

Tora knew they were imagining Iwa-chan as a beanpole figure probably with glasses and ugly sweater vests. The glasses were true but even Tora could appreciate how delectable her best friend was. 

Tora held out her hand so that Hajime could pull her up and they began to make their way out of the gym. She turned back to wink at her teammates. She knew they were going to harp on her about him tomorrow. She didn’t mind their observations because Hajime was all hers. 

“Why are you grinning like a maniac?” Hajime asked warily as they made their way to the metro station. 

“Because my dear Iwa-chan, you’ve just made all my teammates completely jealous of me.” Tora replied giddily. 

“Jealous of what?”

“Why, because I have the cutest best friend ever.” 

Hajime abruptly stopped and just looked at her, “You really are crazy.” 

She didn’t even reply but continued walking and swung their joint hands as they kept walking. They spent the rest of the time to their apartment in a comfortable silence except for when they dropped by a restaurant to pick up some food for dinner. 

They returned to their small home and Hajime began digging into his food and Tora turned the television on. 

“If you keep furrowing your brow like that, you’ll stay ugly forever.” 

A resounding thump filled the tiny apartment as Hajime choked on his yakisoba and pounded on his chest to get some air in. 

“You should probably pay attention to yourself,” Hajime quipped never straying his attention from the latest remake of Godzilla. 

Hajime flushed as her was thinking about how Tora had basically said he was attractive to her teammates. He didn’t think Tora really thought much of his appearance. 

Tora quickly pouted and patted her cheeks as if trying to smooth out any of the wrinkles Hajime implied she had. 

“Excuse me Iwa-chan, I use my daily moisturizing and face wash pack for a reason. My skin is as soft as a baby’s butt.”

Hajime just grunted in affirmation. Tora rolled her eyes and began to clean up their dinner table, stacking the dirty plates and bringing them to the kitchen to wash. 

Humming as she rinsed the silverware with hot water and tucking them into the rack on their countertop, she thought of how long she had known Iwa-chan. She couldn’t remember. They just came as a package deal, one never without the other. 

Tora made her way back to their living room where Hajime was sprawled against the couch with a blanket covering his lap. She took in the sight of face, shadows from the television playing on the planes and edges.  

She crawled into the space left for her and wrapped the blanket around both of them despite Hajime’s complaints about being too warm already. Eventually he gave up trying to pull the blanket away as she tucked herself right into his side. He only sighed and relented in putting his chin on her shoulder. 

His chin was slightly stubbled since it was near the end of the day and she shifted so that his chin was over the shoulder a little bit and more tucked into her neck than digging into her shoulder blade. 

Some people thought she was the clingy one but it really was a mutually symbiotic relationship. It was apparent in the way they moved around one another. Everytime Tora would move one way, Hajime would follow in a complementary position. Whenever Hajime moved forward, Tora was never far behind. 

Their relationship was healthy, egging each other on in good times and never failing to give a shoulder to cry on in bad times either. For Tora, Hajime was her rock. Something stable and safe, he was home to her. Wherever he was, Tora couldn’t imagine herself not being right by him. 

Some people thought she was the touchy one and that was true, but sometimes it wasn’t. She secretly loved whenever Hajime would initiate a touch, like his chin on his shoulder or when he grabbed her hand. He could be her boyfriend or best friend, it didn’t matter.  She just loved  _ him. _


End file.
